Skills Taylor.
"I'm going to be so tight out there they're gonna be calling me Zip Lock" - Skills | Last Appearance="One Tree Hill" | Name=Antwon Taylor | Nicknames=Skills, Uncle Skills, Grandpa Skills, NotebookerT, Big Skills, Baby, Babe, Dawg, Big Daddy, Coach Skills | Occupation=Sports Choreographer Little League Basketball Coach Babyproofer Handyman Ravens Basketball Coach Ocean cruise Captain | Status=Lost at sea or deceased | Family Members=Charles Taylor - Father Mrs. Taylor - Mother Bevin Mirskey - Girlfriend Nathan Smith - Step-Son | Appearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8, S9 }}Antwon "Skills" Taylor is a former student of Tree Hill High School who would then return to coach the Ravens, a team he was once a part of. Hailing from the River Court, Skills joined the Ravens to get into college and eventually succeeded. In his adulthood, he had an ill-fated relationship with Deb Lee, his good friend's mother, until eventually finding happiness with Lauren. But after gaining a job as a sports coordindtor in LA the two split and Skills moved away although he regularly visited Tree Hill. Character History Skills – gained nick name because of first dance (unknown events) Season 1 Skills is often seen with Lucas, Junk, Fergie, Jimmy and Mouth at the river court. He is very good at basketball which is why he is given the nickname of 'skills'. Season 2 "Dawg, of chew want to be wit Brooke don't be afraid to ax her if she love you back." Skills hangs out with the river court gang as he's Lucas' male best friend. Season 3 He starts dating Bevin after she picks him in the fantasy boy draft (during their date she notebooks him). They both go together to Rachel's cabin in the roof after Keith and Jimmy die. Skills is also one of the hostages in the school shooting. Season 4 Skills finds out that he has a problem of his future as his grades are not good and so he cannot join college. So,he insists Lucas to ask Whitey to put him on the team so that he will get a basketball scholarship. Whitely first says no. So Skills practises day and night at the River court. One day,Whitey stalks him at night at the River Court. He gets impressed.Soon Lucas comes and Whitey tells him that Skills is on the team. Skills replaces Lucas in some matches due to Lucas' HCM but he and the Scott brothers play in the state championship and win it. Skills continues his relationship with Bevin.During the class assignment,he tells Haley that he got a letter telling whether he got a scholarship of basketball or a job at his father's factory. Haley opens it and tells Skills to go to his father's factory and tell him that he got a basketball scholarship. Skills hangs out with the gang as they celebrate their graduation. Season 5 Skills starts to date Deb Lee after meeting her online, but he keeps it a secret from Nathan. Skills is babysitting Jamie during Lucas and Lindsay's wedding and during the ceremony, Jamie asks to go to the toilet, saying Lilly will tease him if Skills has to take him. Skills lets him go alone, and while Jamie is gone, he is kidnapped by the psycho Nanny Carrie. After Jamie is returned, Skills still feels terrible about it, believing Haley and Nathan no longer want him to babysit Jamie. Season 6 Deb and Skills break up after she tells him he deserves to have children and he starts to date Jamie's teacher Lauren. He is present at the Wedding of Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. Season 7 At the start of the season, Skills is in love with Lauren and they have a strong and happy relationship. Skills is still looking for a stable career, and Julian gives him the idea of writing plays for movies in LA. Skills gains a job in the industry and leaves Tree Hill with Mouth, although Mouth returns a short time later. Skills arrives back in Tree Hill and discovers that Mouth has started a relationship with his now ex-girlfriend Lauren. Skills feels betrayed and punches Mouth at Quinn's gallery opening. Season 8 Skills is lingering around back and forth, to LA with his job. He is mainly around as Mouth's friend, helping him with his struggle with Millie. In This Is My House, This Is My Home, Skills was in the chicken suit to audition as Mel's partner, but Millie came back and Skills was mad from looking like a fool and sweating with embarassement. Season 9 Skills comes back to Tree Hill. Lauren returns, and she reveals that she is pregnant. He thinks the baby is his, and goes to meet her at Karen's Cafe to He tells her that he will be there, for both of them, but he learns that the baby is really Quinn's ex-husband David Fletcher's. It is implied in the finale that he gets back together with Bevin. Relationships *''Relationships'': Antwon 'Skills' Taylor/Relationships *''Family'': Antwon 'Skills' Taylor/Family Family Skills dad manages a factory, and if Skills wouldn't have gotten the scholarship, he would have worked there. Romantic Life Bevin Mirskey Skills got picked by Bevin in the boy draft. At their first date, Bevin "notebooked" him, and they started dating. Right before graduation the met each others parents. They thought that their parent would have a problem with that they had different skin colors, but their parents really liked each other. Skills and Bevin broke up somewhere between season 4 and 5. Bevin and Skills are together at the basketball game in the series finale. Deb Lee In season 5 he started "dating" a woman online, and they decided to meet each other and it was revealed that it was Deb , Nathan's mom. They started a secret "relationship". When Nathan found out, shortly after Quentin's death, he was really disgusted by it. But he tried to accept it. When Skills said he wanted kids, Deb broke up with him. Lauren Skills picked up Jamie from school and met his teacher Lauren, and they went on a date, unfortunately Lauren was babysitting Chuck, so they had to take him with them. The date wasn't that much of a success, but they liked each other and started dating. They had a relationship for over a year, but Skills got a job in LA, and moved there. They didn't keep in touch, and while Skills was away, Mouth and Lauren started a relationship and Skills came back, and he found out. Mouth and Lauren ended it. In season 9, Lauren shows up in Tree Hill pregnant. The father of the baby is David Fletcher, Quinn's ex-husband. Career After high school he got a basketball scholarship. When he came back to Tree Hill he became coach for the Ravens. He later became coach for Jamie's basketball team. In season 7, Skills want to have a real job, and Julian gives him the idea of becoming a sports coordinator. He gets a job offer in Los Angeles and move there. He comes back to Tree Hill sometimes. Trivia *Skills originally had Lucas Scott's old jersey number until he came back onto the team in the Tree Hill Ravens. *Skills has appeared in 78 episodes during the nine seasons of One Tree Hill. *Skills is one of only four main male character to appear in every season of One Tree Hill. The other main male characters are: Nathan Scott, Dan Scott and Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden. He is also one of only four characters to appear in both the pilot and the finale, the others being Nathan, Mouth, and Haley. Taylor, Skills Category:Main Characters Category:Basketball Players Category:Tree Hill High Students Category:Tree Hill High Faculty Category:Tree Hill Ravens Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters